The present invention relates generally to a sheet conveying apparatus, for example, for conveying newspapers, and more particularly to a sheet conveying apparatus having pockets moving on a track. The present invention also relates to such pockets and to a method for setting a bottom of such pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,416 describes a sheet material conveying apparatus with a plurality of pockets moveable around a track to accept sheet material from sheet material feeders. These pockets permit for example a first outer section of a newspaper to first be fed into the pockets by a first sheet material feeder, and then an inner newspaper section to be inserted between the folds of the first outer newspaper section.
The apparatus of the ""416 patent uses a lift cam 20 to move a semicircular actuator gear 150 to rotate a drive shaft 110 so as to set a height for pocket feet 90 arranged on racks 80. A pawl and rachet mechanism prevents the pocket from opening. The sheet material can then be accepted and inserted into the pockets.
To deliver the sheet material, the pawl and ratchet mechanism can then be released by a trip cam. Tracks move to a lower position through a biasing spring, so that feet release through operation of a driver cam. The sheet material in the pocket can thus move out of the pocket from the bottom to be further conveyed or to be stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 purports to describe pockets moveable along an endless path. Each pocket is provided with two vertically adjustable stops mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier. A guide member purportedly can be set to vertically adjust the stops as the pockets are moved along the endless path.
These patents do not provide setting devices directly on the pockets for setting when the pockets are stationary.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,469 discloses a sheet material conveying apparatus including a plurality of pockets, with each pocket having a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket when the pocket is stationary, with the setting device including a setting rod, a ring gear and a lock ring. U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,469 is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention provides a sheet material conveying apparatus comprising:
a plurality of pockets running along a track, each pocket including a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket so as to define a set height, and
at least one setting actuator located to a side of the pockets, the setting actuator being selectively movable between a first position where the setting actuator contacts the setting device for adjusting the setting device when the pockets are stationary and a second position where the setting actuator is free from the setting device to allow movement of the pockets along the track.
Preferably, the pockets are spaced apart by a spacing distance and the at least one setting actuator includes a plurality of setting actuators spaced apart by the spacing distance.
The apparatus preferably further includes a movable base for the plurality of setting actuators to provide the first and second positions.
The pockets preferably include a bottom, the bottom being connected to the setting device for adjusting the height. The bottom may be spring-loaded in a closed position, and a cam follower may be provided to permit opening of the bottom to deliver the sheet material.
The setting device may include at least two slide gears, the bottom preferably being rotatably supported in the slide gear. The slide gears may have a toothed side, and a toothed gear may interact with the toothed side to set the pocket height. The pockets may include a frame, and the slide gears move slidably with respect to the frame.
The toothed gear preferably has a clutch mechanism for interacting with a matching clutch mechanism of the actuator. The clutch mechanism can take any desired shape, such as a friction cone or key-keyhole, and need merely be functional to provide movement of the setting device using the setting actuator.
The setting actuators may be motor operated.
Preferably, a plurality of setting actuators are provided.
The present invention permits the pockets to be set with automatically without complex devices located on each pocket.
The present invention also provides a method for setting a height of a sheet material pocket comprising the steps of:
moving a plurality of pockets along a track, each pocket including a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket;
stopping the plurality of pockets;
moving at least one setting actuator to contact the setting device of a first pocket of the plurality of pockets while the first pocket is stationary;
setting the first pocket to a set height using the setting actuator; and
removing the setting actuator from the setting device.
Preferably, the method further includes moving the pockets further along the track, restopping the pockets and setting a second pocket to the set height using the setting actuator.